jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinosaurus Bellicosus
Attention: This article can be used in other users stories, though you must leave a comment telling me how the creature will be used and be approved by me' before it can be used.' Spinosaurus Bellicosus is a Huge Spinosaurid at a maximum size of 65 Feet tall and 80 feet long at it's largest reported size, due to it's huge size it is often seen in the ocean and in other ares where fish are plentiful, as the water can supply more food and decrease the need for sustenance. It's normal size is 25 to 35 ft tall and 55 to 65 feet long. Habits and Biology Spinosaurus Bellicosus was larger and more aggressive then Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, it's sail is also not fused to it back, as a matter of fact it wasn't even a series of bones. It's sail was simply stiff cartilage. Most that are spotted on land are Juveniles, Pre-adults and Young adults. They (unlike Spinosaurus A.) had an ability to jump up a small distance in the air easily, and could crush other creatures beneath it. ''Weaknesses'' *If another creature jumps on-top of it and bites it's head it will probably be killed if it cannot get them off. *It's jaws (like that of a crocodile) have a deadly bite force, but have weaker muscles for opening so it's possible for another creature to bite it's jaws shut. *It's teeth are meant more for grabbing, so if it was unable to move it's head it couldn't do much damage with it's mouth. 'Strengths' *It's long arms and claws as long as harpoons it's hands made a deadly weapon that could easily turn the tides on other theropods. *It's larger size makes it a heavy-weight champion that could simply bodyslam other theropods. *It could jump up, land and then attack, or just land atop an enemy and crush them. The massive killer? Despite it's massive size most Spinosaurus B. are only around 30 feet tall or so, as larger Spinosaurus primarily dwell in the ocean, due to that if they came onto the land they could fall victim to smaller predators as well as falling beneath their own massive weight. They spend most of their life at about 30 ft tall and 65 feet long, until they eventually head into the ocean when they become old enough. Breeding (don't worry this doesn't contain messed up stuff) When the Spinosaurs become old enough the attract a spouse using their large sails, the females usually lay 1-4 eggs, the largest number ever recorded was 8. Hatchlings stay with their families for a long time, when they become juveniles they will venture out with one or both of their parents or occasionally even alone. Eventually the Young Spinosaurus sets out on their own, but sometimes stays close to home so may remain in contact with their family. Trivia *Bellicosus means "combat" in latin and is also used in the largest species of termite in the world Macrrotermes Bellicosus. Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores Category:Animals